


Wine and Oil and Honey

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've imagined that Draco is in Siracusa, Sicily.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wine and Oil and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I've imagined that Draco is in Siracusa, Sicily.

  
_Ogghiu di 'n summa, vinu di 'mmenzu e meli di 'n funnu._ *

Draco yawned and stretched when he woke, the scent of freshly made coffee and the sea strong on the breeze.

If anyone had told him when he was seventeen that one day he'd own a large tract of land in Sicily, growing olives and grapes, he'd surely have laughed until he cried. 

Then again, Malfoys did know how to make money and wine and oil had been big business since ancient times. 

_The more things change, the more they stay the same._

Rising from the bed, Draco padded to the balcony and immediately spied his bronzed lover, legs slightly spread and wanking in the late afternoon sun.

"Started without me?" Draco said, bending down to kiss Alfonso on the lips.

"I could not wait another moment," Alfonso replied, then gave his cock a firm stroke. "You sleep too long."

"I'm awake now." Draco wrapped his hand around Alfonso's and tightened his grip around the thick shaft. "I want you to ride me." 

" _Perfetto_." Alfonso sighed, his free hand coming up to Draco's nape and pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Wine and oil and honey, Draco thought to himself when Alfonso sat down on his lap, taking every inch.

 

*[ _The choice oil is from the surface, the best wine is from the middle, and the best honey is from the bottom._](http://italian.about.com/od/sicilian/a/aa050405b_4.htm)


End file.
